


Just Your Problem

by Ren_06



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Angst, Based on Hootsweets comic, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Hootsweets, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut, Three Part Mini Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_06/pseuds/Ren_06
Summary: Marshall Lee opens up to Gumball and some things happen leaving them both uncomfortable and, quite frankly, pretty flipping confused by the end...
Relationships: Prince Gumball & Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 21





	Just Your Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Your Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558673) by Hootsweets. 



_ “Brush your teeth. Brush them right, because horrors live in cavities and they come out at night!” _ Gumball sang the childhood song with a mouth full of toothpaste. He had a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. The childish lyrics always had him in a good mood. Today had been an exceptional day. He completed his latest experiment early in the day that allowed him to fix the rotting crop epidemic that infiltrated their kingdom. Fiona and Cake reported to him that they made peace with a neighboring kingdom who was threatening war. There weren’t many catastrophes inside the kingdom caused by any of the candy people. Gumball even managed to fit in some recreational baking. Yes, today was an exceptional day. It’s a wonder nothing bad has happened yet. Gumball continues to sing his tune as he makes sure to brush each tooth. Don’t want the good day ending with a cavity.

**CLANG!!!**

Gumball stops singing and his head snaps towards the noise. It came from the bedroom. He notices the door to his bedroom is slightly ajar and his originally closed window now wide open.

“Uh… Hello?” He calls out. No response. He spits the toothpaste and exits the bathroom. He surveys the room and doesn’t see anything else out of place.  _ Odd _ he thinks to himself as he shuts the door.

Wind blows in through his window and he stands in the frame, lavishing the feeling of the cool breeze. He shuts the windows and draws the drapes shut. It was probably nothing to be too concerned about. He could’ve been hallucinating from lack of sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time. Despite the day going so well, he’s still been awake since before sunrise. The day before, he could barely manage a couple of hours of decent sleep. He imagines the cool sheets on his bed wrapping him up as he sinks into the plush mattress and drifting into a deep sleep... Oh, the thought of a good night's rest never sounded more exciting. But as he turns from the window, he notices a figure slouched on the edge of the bed. The sight alarms him but he relaxes as soon as he realizes that it’s Marshall Lee.

That’s until he remembers that he is only dressed in underwear and a band t-shirt Marshall had given him years prior. “Oh glob!” Gumball exclaims as he wraps himself in the drapes. “Marshall Lee! What the flip?”

Marshal doesn’t respond, instead his gaze remains fixed on an empty spot on the floor. Something was not right. He hadn’t seen Marshall in days, maybe weeks. He thought that their rocky friendship had finally ended. Gumball never would’ve expected Marshall to be here. Especially not after the last quarrel they had. It seemed that all their relationship consisted of what disagreements and fighting. “Marshall?” Gumball asks again. Still, no response. Now, he can see the deep sadness in Marshall's eyes. “Marshall… Wh-What are you doing here?”

He finally looks up. “I… I don’t… I don’t know.” The two make eye contact but as soon as their eyes meet, Marshall turns his head away.

Gumball sighs and reluctantly lets go of the curtain he had been clinging to and slowly moves to sit next to Marshall. He crosses his arms over his chest, protectively, completely mortified that Marshall saw him in his underwear but he figured that whatever was going on was more important than his pride.

“Did… something happen?” Gumball tries. It was extremely awkward. The two haven’t spoken in a civil manner for glob knows how long. Ever since their falling out, they’ve never been able to get an actual conversation out, unfortunately. Gumball wished it were different somehow. When Marshall doesn’t respond, Gumball asks again, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marshall turns his head. His stubbornness provoked Gumball’s nerves. Months. Years of constant fighting? And, all of a sudden, Marshall breaks into Gumball’s room to ask for his help about something that he won’t even share. As much as Gumball wanted to help Marshall, he wasn’t going to beg him to tell him what was wrong.

“If you’re not going to talk, then could you please—“

“I’m sorry!” Marshall cuts him off. “I… I’m sorry.” He struggles out. “I just…”

He sighs.

“I needed to talk to you about something.”

Gumball looks him in the eyes. “Yeah..?” He says, softly.

“Do you…” he looks back to the floor. “Do you ever feel so  _ alone  _ that you doubt your own  _ existence _ ?” He says, finally.

Gumball is taken aback. He didn’t expect to hear that from Marshall. He never thought that he’d ever share his feelings _ like that _ , besides his distaste for Gumball, and especially never at that volume. He doesn’t know how to respond.

“Marshall I…” he scours his brain for something to say, “I don’t understand what you—“

“OF COURSE YOU DONT!” He storms away from Gumball. “It was a stupid idea.”

He said the wrong thing. The truth was, he did know how he felt, in his own way maybe. Gumball has fabricated this entire kingdom to help battle the loneliness. It provides a good distraction from the dreadful feeling anyway. Marshall swipes at his cheeks and tight feeling develops in Gumballs throat… He said the wrong thing…

“Marshall, I get it!” He tries.

Marshall’s voice wavers as he says, “No you don’t…. You haven’t lived as long as I have.” His tone grows more bitter. “You don’t know what it’s like to watch everyone you know grow old and forget you and  **die** !

Marshall’s tone lowers and goes somber. “And one day you’ll forget me too.” He sighs, “And leave. Like everybody else.” 

Gumball swallows hard, keeping the ocean in his eyes at bay.

Marshall wipes the tears from his eyes and turns to see Gumball’s expression. Something between shock and hurt. He feels bad for how he reacted....

“I’m sorry.” He looks down. “I’ll leave.” Marshall drags his feet to the window sill, eyes trained on his shoes. What had he done? He kept these emotions in for so long and they only grew after he and Gumball stopped talking… He just couldn’t hold them in anymore. But now he sees his very obvious mistake. How could he make SUCH a fool of himself? He places his foot on the platform and is about to fly off when—

“Marshall.” Gumball stops him.

Marshall turns to see Gumball slowly moving towards him. Gumball‘s heart pounds as he approaches the vampire. A pool of regret pools in his stomach as he closes their distance but there’s no pulling back now.

Marshall is unsure of what Gumball is about to do as he gets closer. He is surprised when Gumball’s soft lips land on his. His kiss is sweet and delicate with a faint bitter taste reminiscent of toothpaste. All negative emotion is washed away at the prince's touch and he melts into the kiss.

Gumball pulls away just enough so that their lips are still touching and says, “I won’t forget about you, Marshall Lee.”

Marshall grips Gumball’s wrists as he places his hands on his face. Gumball’s heart breaks a little when tears start pouring down Marshall’s face.  _ How long had he been feeling lonely like this? _ Gumball wipes the tears from Marshall’s cheeks and goes in, again, for another kiss. This time, more roughly. 

Marshall lets out a small gasp as Gumball’s arms wrap around his neck. Marshall steps back and is pressed between Gumball and his desk and he knocks something over but is too distracted by the feeling of Gumball’s body against his.

Marshall pushes away from the desk and guides Gumball to the bed. Gumball lays back and Marshall is on top of him. He plants kisses down Gumball’s pale pink neck, infatuated by the taste of his skin.

Suddenly he stops and stares into Gumball’s eyes. His lids are heavy, filled with lust. Gumball lets out a whine that drives Marshall mad. He kisses Gumball with more fervor. Starting from his lips, he makes his way down to his neck and finally his chest which entices another soft moan from Gumball’s mouth.

Marshall lifts Gumball’s shirt and brushes his lips over his navel causing Gumball to squirm underneath him. Gumball grips the bedding hard as he is slowly consumed by sexual desire. He can feel his cheeks grow warmer with every soft graze. Marshall continues to make his way down the length of Gumball’s body until he reaches his cock. But he can barely do so much as place his fingers at the hem of his shorts before Gumball interrupts him..

“W-wait..!” He manages to breathe. “Stop!”

Marshall jumps away, unsure of how to respond. Did he do something wrong?

Gumball pulls himself up into a sitting position and realizes what he’s just done. The look on Marshall’s face is almost incomprehensible. He buries his face in his hands. He hurries to explain, “Marshall… I—“

But before he can finish, there is a loud knocking at the door. The door cracks open and Butterscotch Butler pokes in her head.

“My Lord. Is everything alright?” She asks. Concern evident in her tone.

Gumball’s pulls up the bedding to cover himself. “Y-Yes Butterscotch Butler. Everything’s fine, thank you. G-good night!”

“Well… okay.” Butterscotch butler gives Gumball a doubtful look. “Goodnight, Prince.”

Gumball makes sure that Butterscotch is satisfied and sighs as he thanks Glob Butterscotch didn’t say anything. Though, if she was so close to the door, there’s no way she didn’t hear him moaning. He shakes the thought from his mind and looks back to where Marshall was standing to find that he’s nowhere to be seen.

“... Marshall?”

Gumball slides off the bed to stand at the now open window. At this point, Marshall is probably already long gone. Gumball really screwed up this time.

He, once again, closes the window and draws the drapes shut and turns to see Marshall’s hoodie still in a pile on the floor. He picks it up and folds it neatly. He directs all his attention… though it wasn’t like he could do that earlier. He drops it on the desk and wipes up the contents of a spilled flask, all the whole negative thoughts run rampant about his head.

The most pressing feeling is that of being such a was. He managed to anger, sadden, seduce, and disappoint Marshall all in one night. Now this time, he might’ve truly blown it with him. He slumps into his bed and hopes that he can fix what he broke.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been writing too much lately and have definitely been drifting from my DBH series. I’m just trying to push myself back into the flow. Honestly never thought that school would actually keep me from doing things like this, but it is. Anyway, THANK YOU for reading this. I appreciate and love everyone who saw this through! There will be more for real this time.


End file.
